1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to incontinence products. In particular, it provides a pouch to capture urine for incontinent males.
2. Description of Related Art
Incontinence pads, diapers and other garments have been used for many years to alleviate the practical and hygienic problems encountered by people suffering from incontinence. Incontinence products generally differ from traditional baby diapers because incontinence products are designed for adults who are often incapacitated and bed-ridden. The adult diapers require a greater capacity of absorption, a lower propensity to cause skin irritation, an ability to withstand force of urination without being displaced, and ease of use when the patient cannot be of assistance.
Normally, these diapers have one or more inner layers of absorbent material contained in an outer layer of waterproof fabric, so that liquid voided by the patient is retained by the diaper and prevented from leaking outside the areas of contact with the patient's body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,316 to Damico (1985) shows a diaper with a complicated support system to improve containment and avoid discharges outside the area protected by the diaper. Because of the contact between a patient's skin and wet material, skin irritation and rashes are a common problem for incontinent patients. In order to minimize this problem, garments have been developed with the specific purpose of rapidly absorbing the urine voided by the patient, thus limiting its spreading to surrounding areas. This is achieved by various means of increasing the absorption capacity of the diaper in the area immediately surrounding the patient's genitalia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,584 to Johnson (1975) describes a traditional baby diaper that includes an exterior attachment for urine collection and disposal. The penis is inserted into the attachment, which is shaped like a cylindrical container, through an opening in the diaper; thus, the diaper remains dry while the urine is absorbed into the container alone. When saturated, the container can be replaced without changing the diaper. The result is that an entire new diaper need not be used unless a bowel movement has also occurred.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,716 (1986), Smith describes a sanitary pouch for male use only, conceived to absorb secretions and post-urination wetness. Although intended for healthy males and not as a prosthetic for incontinence, this invention involves the idea of an absorbent and protective pocket for male adults.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,846 (1986), Ternström shows a similar type of pouch, but for incontinent men. It is designed to slide under the scrotum and penis and enclose both to receive urine voided by the patient. The invention is directed to men whose incontinence is limited to urine, so that an entire diaper would not be necessary for protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,853 (1991) to Bryant describes a similar pouch for incontinent men, but is designed to wrap only around the penis. Because of its small size, it can only hold small amounts of urine voided by the patient before being changed.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,012 (1987) to Rooyakkers teaches a method for making yet another pouch-type absorbent diaper for incontinent males. The material is shaped to form a cup that covers the genitalia and allows air circulation to maintain skin dryness. The cup is kept in place by regular underwear against the body of the patient.
The incontinence diapers described in the prior art tend to cause skin irritation to the patient. In addition, they are cumbersome to use because of the difficulty involved in discretely and yet effectively handling a patient's genitalia during a diaper change. Some of the diapers cannot withstand the force and volume which occur during normal urination. Finally, most of the prior art devices require custom-made manufacturing since existing products can not be adapted to adult male incontinence.
What is needed is a urine absorbent pouch for male incontinence which overcomes the shortfalls of the devices which are currently known in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a urine absorbent pouch for male incontinence which does not cause skin irritation to the patient.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a urine absorbent pouch for male incontinence which can withstand the force and volume of normal urination.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a urine absorbent pouch for male incontinence which be easily applied by the patient or a health care provider.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a urine absorbent pouch for male incontinence which can be easily manufactured or adapted from products already on the market.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a urine absorbent pouch for males will continue to function on a wearer who is highly mobile.